


Take One for Me

by I_like_to_write



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_to_write/pseuds/I_like_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been rivals ever since their first year at Hogwarts. Can a Quidditch injury help bring them together or will they forever be competing against each other?</p><p>*or*</p><p>Hogwarts AU where Clarke loves Lexa and Lexa loves Clarke. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it somehow turned into a potential two/maybe three shot? I'm not sure. I just love Hogwarts Clexa. Also I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes!

It was a beautiful day for Quidditch. The sun was shinning and there was a soothing breeze that kept the air cool enough for the players and fans. Clarke sat proudly on her broom waiting for the match against Ravenclaw. She knew Gryffindor was going to kick their ass, but that was just her biased opinion. After all, she was Gryffindor’s captain. 

The other players steadily made their way onto the Pitch as she flew to meet with Ravenclaw’s captain, Lexa Woods. They shook hands firmly, neither wanting to seem weaker.

“Woods.”

“Griffin.” 

“Good luck. You’ll need it,” Clarke said with a confident smirk.

“May the best team win.” Lexa glared at the blonde. “Which will obviously be Ravenclaw,” she shouted over her shoulder as she flew off to meet with her team. 

Clarke stared at the retreating form of Lexa with a scowl. She and Lexa had been competing against each other since their first year. Lexa claimed that she could cast Wingardium Leviosa better than anyone in the class. This of course didn’t sit well with young Clarke so she challenged the brunette to see who was actually the best. It ended with them slinging different objects across the room and accidentally breaking Finn Collins’ nose. Neither would admit to who actually threw the object that hit him. They both got detention. 

Now in their 6th year they were still going against each other, whether if it was who scored better on their O.W.L.S. or who won a Quidditch match. They always had to one up the other.

“When are you two gonna hate fuck and get over whatever this is?” Raven asked, suddenly behind the blonde, who was still staring after Lexa.

“Jesus Raven!” Clarke yelled when she almost fell off her broom. “Don’t scare me like that.” Raven just smirked at her. “And Lexa and I aren’t going to ‘hate fuck’. I can’t even stand to be around her let alone be intimate with her. That just sounds unpleasant.” 

But Clarke would be lying to herself if she said she never noticed the soft curve of Lexa’s lower lip or the way she nervously played with her tie during exams. Clarke could recognize that Lexa was beautiful but that didn’t mean she had to like her.

“Sure,” Raven drawled out. The smugness was clear in her voice, which just caused Clarke to roll her eyes.

“Shut up Raven, we have a Quidditch match to go win.”

“Hell yeah we do!”

Both teams made their way to starting position and waited anxiously for the game to begin. 

Clarke glanced around at the team, her confidence growing as she took them in. Octavia and Raven, two of the best Beaters at Hogwarts, were eyeing the Ravenclaw players, probably trying to decide whom to take out first. That duo was scarily accurate when they wanted someone out of a game.

Next were Lincoln and Jasper as the two other Chasers besides Clarke. The three of them had been playing together since before Hogwarts so their team chemistry was incredible. They could practically read each other’s minds. Across from them was Harper, the teams new Seeker. She was only in her third year but Clarke was blown away with the young girls speed at tryouts. She was confident Harper could pull her weight. 

Sitting at Keeper for Gryffindor was Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother. He was a little cocky for Clarke to really enjoy his company but he was very protective of the team’s hoops, which was why he still had a spot on the team.

Madam Indra made her way into the center of the field to finally start the match. She blew her whistle, released the snitch and Bludgers, and threw the Quaffle high into the air. Jasper managed to grab the Quaffle and made his way to Ravenclaw’s goals. Lincoln and Clarke were right behind him. 

A well-placed Bludger was headed right for Jasper but Octavia was thankfully quick enough to jump in and deflect it before it reached its mark. Jasper lobbed the Quaffle over to Lincoln who gracefully threw it passed Monty, Ravenclaw’s keeper, and straight into the left hoop. 10-0 Gryffindor.

The game continued at a fast pace and Clarke was proud of her team for keeping composure. Ravenclaw had gotten a couple of goals, obviously because they cheated, but Gryffindor was still in the lead with a score of 70-50. Lexa was leading her team with three of those goals, which frustrated Clarke to no end because she only had two.

Clarke took a moment to search for her young Seeker to see if she was close to finding the snitch. Harper must have spotted something because she was weaving her way across the field with the Ravenclaw Seeker close behind. Hopefully Harper could catch the snitch while Gryffindor still had their lead.

Cheers suddenly erupted from the far end of the stands and Clarke whipped her head around just in time to see Lexa perfectly sink the Quaffle into their middle hoop. 70-60 Gryffindor lead but Ravenclaw close behind. Damn it, Lexa.

With the game getting close, Clarke decided that it was time to kick it into high gear and score some goals. She quickly received the ball from Bellamy, who gave an apologetic smile, and shot off towards the other end of the pitch. After carefully dodging one block from a Ravenclaw Chaser, Clarke maneuvered past a Bludger and found the goals in her sight.

As Clarke wound up for the shot, Lexa came barreling into her. The pair brushed shoulders and Lexa tried to knock the Quaffle from Clarke’s tight grasp, but Clarke wasn’t giving up that easily.

With a quick roll Clarke was able to get far enough from Lexa to take her shot. 

Clarke could hear someone shouting her name but she was too focused on scoring to really notice what was being said. She also didn’t notice that it was Lexa who was calling out to her. Once the blonde released the Quaffle and watched it soar past Monty and through the hoops she turned to show Lexa a smug grin.

Except she didn’t see Lexa. All Clarke saw was a Bludger coming straight towards her head. Not having enough time to dodge it, Clarke closed her eyes and braced for impact. After a second though no impact came. 

A loud thud resonated through the pitch and Clarke opened her eyes only to see an unconscious Lexa plummeting to the ground.

Without thinking, Clarke dove after Lexa and prayed that she would be fast enough. Somehow she managed to catch the brunette before they both hit the ground. Clarke carefully lowered Lexa to the ground, cradling her head gently. Lexa remained unconscious as Madam Griffin and other staff from the infirmary rushed the field.

“What the fuck Lexa?” Clarke asked quietly, though she knew the girl couldn’t hear her.

“She took the Bludger straight to her chest, so I’m assuming at least a few broken ribs, maybe more.” Madam Griffin was the head of the infirmary, and also happened to be Clarke’s mom. “Clarke, good job stabilizing the head and neck.” Clarke simply nodded and continued to look at the girl beneath her.

Did Lexa fly in front of that Bludger so it wouldn’t hit Clarke? That made no sense though. Sure, the girls didn’t hate each other but they were rivals. Always trying to outshine the other. Why would Lexa risk herself to save Clarke?

“Okay, we need to move her inside.” Madam Griffin waved her wand and started to head inside. Lexa’s body hovered awkwardly mid air and followed. Clarke watched them leave with a clouded head and a confused heart. 

XXX

It took three days for Lexa to wake up. Clarke was by her bedside for most of it.

The blonde was sitting in a chair next to Lexa’s bed with her feet propped up when Lexa first started to wake up. 

“Lexa?” Clarke called out. She sat closer to the bed and gently stroked the brunette’s hair, something she had been doing a lot over the last three days, though she would deny it if anyone ever asked.

Lexa peaked her eyes open slowly and groaned at the new light. Or perhaps it was from the pain she felt at any sort of movement. Once her eyes were fully open she shifted them around the strange room until they landed on the blue eyes staring intently at her.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked with a hoarse whisper.

“Yes, it’s me,” the blonde replied gently.

“Who won?”

“Seriously, Lexa?” Clarke couldn’t believe it. “You have been unconscious for three whole days and the first thing you ask is who won the match?” She went on to mumble some more about how “fucking unbelievable” Lexa was.

Before Lexa could reply, Madam Griffin came over to check on her.

“Miss Woods, it’s so good to see you awake.” Madam Griffin smiled kindly at Lexa. “How are you feeling?”

“Just peachy,” Lexa winched out as she tried to sit up. Clarke immediately reached over to help, something that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Well I can see that you are in quiet a bit of pain, but then again that is to be expected when you have three broken ribs and a collapsed lung. I managed to mend everything but you will be in pain for a few more weeks. Try not to get hit in the chest anymore.” Lexa just gave her a salute, which Clarke rolled her eyes at. “I’m going to go get you something for the pain. Be right back.”

With the Madam Griffin left the two girls in a somewhat awkward silence. Lexa tried to adjust her position but winched in pain each time she moved. Clarke instinctively reached out to help but quickly withdrew her hand.

Madam Griffin returned with a bubbling purple potion that she said would help the pain.

“Clarke, sweetie, make sure Miss Woods drinks all of that.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and was about to protest but was easily cut off by her mother. 

“You haven’t left her side in three days, I’m sure a little longer won’t kill you.” Lexa raised a suspicious eyebrow while Clarke ducked to hide her blush. “Goodbye girls. Miss Woods if you need anything just let me know.”

The blonde watched her mother walk away while she was burning holes into the back of her head. Her mother always had the bad habit of over sharing, especially when it was about Clarke. 

“So,” Lexa started with a smirk as she started to sip her potion. It surprisingly wasn’t too awful.

“Fuck off Lexa.”

“Hey now. I just wanted to know why you felt compelled to sit in the infirmary for three days while I was out cold?” Lexa asked with faux innocence and a wide grin.

“Why did you feel compelled to put yourself between me and that Bludger?” That quickly wiped away Lexa’s smirk.

The brunette hid behind her glass, drinking more and avoiding Clarke’s eyes.

“I don’t have to answer that,” Lexa said defiantly after she finished the potion, which was already helping the pain.

“What the fuck, Lexa? You can’t just risk your life for me and then not tell me why you did it!” Clarke was getting annoyed with Lexa’s silence.

“Sure I can,” Lexa sat stubbornly. “It’s not like you would even thank me. You would probably just say you could have taken the hit better or fallen more gracefully,” she scoffed out.

That made Clarke pause. The pair just sat in an awkward silence. Tension was hanging heavy in the air. The blonde wasn’t sure how much time had passed before either of them spoke again.

“Thank you.” 

It was quiet and had there been other people in the room Lexa wouldn’t have heard it at all. Clarke’s quiet gratitude made Lexa’s heart fill with warmth she hadn’t experienced before. Well, it was that or the weird purple potion.

“I didn’t do it for you to thank me,” Lexa replied just as quietly. This made Clarke’s blue eyes snap to meet green ones. “I did it because, as much as you annoy me, I didn’t want to see you get hurt. I sort of just acted out of instinct.”

Lexa’s eyes widened at her admission, surprised that she had actually said that. 

“Really?” Clarke looked surprised as well. That was the last thing she had expected to hear.

Lexa tried to cover up her blush by looking away but Clarke still noticed it crawling up the back of her neck and into the tips of her ears.

“Yeah, I mean you were gonna get hit in the face and I have to look at your face so it would’ve been better for me if you weren’t awful to look at,” Lexa rambled, trying to take control of the situation again.

“So you’re saying I’m pretty and you like looking at my face?” Clarke just grinned.

“What? Uhh, no I didn’t say you were pretty. I was just saying you aren’t awful to look at currently and I didn’t want that to get messed up. It was entirely selfish.” Lexa was quickly losing this battle. “What was in that potion?”

“Nothing unusual,” Clarke chuckled out. “Certainly not anything to make you admit that you think I’m pretty.” The blonde playfully poked Lexa in the side, still too entertained with what was happening.

“Stop that,” Lexa snapped as she swatted at the intruding finger. “I told you why now it’s your turn. Why were you in here for three days?”

“I just couldn’t leave my knight in shinning armor who also thinks I’m pretty,” Clarke giggled out. Lexa just shot her a glare. “Okay fine. You…you just looked so broken and I felt really responsible for that. I was supposed to be hit with that Bludger. You risked your wellbeing to make sure I was safe so it was the least I could do to sit here and keep you company.”

“You do realize I was unconscious right? Why would I need company?” Lexa laughed a little, trying to make the tense moment feel lighter.

“Yeah, okay asshole. I know that.” Clarke just rolled her eyes. “I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was afraid if I left something bad would happen. Like if I wasn’t here to see you wake up you never would.” She admitted the last part in an almost whisper that had Lexa straining her ears to hear it.

“Clarke,” Lexa said gently. She was taken off guard by how vulnerable Clarke sounded.

When the blonde wouldn’t look up, Lexa reached out to take her hand. The first contact made both girls jump a little, as if a tiny spark ran through both of their bodies. The first thing Lexa noticed was how warm Clarke’s hand was and how well it seemed to fit in her own. She absentmindedly ran her thumb across the back of pale knuckles. 

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat at the contact. This was the last thing she had ever expected to happen. First, Lexa takes a Bludger for her, and now, Lexa was holding her hand? Not that Clarke was complaining. It felt really nice.

“Clarke, it’s okay. I’m here and I’m awake,” Lexa cooed softly, still stroking the hand clasped in hers. “You’re not responsible for me getting hurt. I chose to get in front of you. So please don’t blame yourself. I’m okay.”

Blue eyes finally shifted to meet green ones and time seemed to stop. Clarke took in Lexa. Really looked at her for the first time probably ever. Lexa’s eyes were incredibly enchanting and they were far greener than she had previously thought. They had a depth that made Clarke feel like she was being embraced by a large forest.

Clarke let her eyes follow the slope of Lexa’s nose to her soft cheeks. Little, barely noticeable freckles dusted across them. Still moving down, she looked at plump lips. Ones that Clarke had definitely noticed before. She couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel pressed against her own. Briefly Clarke wondered if Lexa would share slow, soft kisses with her or if they would be fast and passionate. She decided that both sounded nice.

“Are we having a moment right now?”

Clarke was torn away from her thoughts at Lexa’s interruption and pulled her hand away.

“We aren’t anymore you asshole,” Clarke scoffed out but a soft smile was tugging at her lips. 

Lexa just laughed but it made Clarke stop and think. She and Lexa were having a moment, at least until the brunette decided to ruin it. But this was Lexa, the girl she had been competing against since day one. How could the two of them possibly share a moment?

“Clarke,” Lexa pulled the blonde out of her thoughts. “I have a very important question to ask you.” Her face was set in stone. No emotions were running across her strong features or very kissable lips.

“Uhh sure?” Clarke was incredibly wary of what was about to happen.

“Who won the match?” Lexa asked with cheeky grin.

“I should have known,” Clarke sighed out with a matching smile. “Well if you must know, I was told that Gryffindor won, 250-120.”

“Damn it!” Lexa ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “Wait, what do you mean you were told Gryffindor won?”

“Oh, I didn’t finish the game. My mom wasn’t lying when she said I’ve been by your side for three days. I came off the field same time you did,” Clarke ducked her head to hide the blush. She hadn’t planned on telling Lexa that.

“So you’re telling me that neither of us finished that game?” Lexa asked. Clarke just nodded. “Well that means Gryffindor didn’t actually beat us. It only counts if you beat me. Technically it was a draw, at least in my books.” Lexa finished with a pleased look. 

“Just when I’m starting to like you, you go and say stuff like that,” Clarke huffed out. “Gryffindor won. Just accept it.”

“Never!”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the other girl. She seemed to be slipping back into the old Lexa who would never admit defeat to Clarke.

“Okay, whatever you say Miss Woods,” Clarke replied with a wink, which made Lexa blush, much to Clarke’s delight. “Well now that my knight in shining armor has awakened I guess she no longer needs me at her bedside.”

Clarke stood to gather her book bag but felt a soft tug on her wrist.

“Stay,” Lexa all but pleaded. “I mean…you could stay if you want. I don’t care either way.” She tried to play it off but Clarke could see right through her.

“That potion my mom gave you is about to knock you out so I figured that while you were sleeping I’d run to my dorm and then maybe go grab us some food from the great hall. How does that sound?” Clarke asked as she watched Lexa’s eyes start to droop.

“That actually sounds great,” Lexa mumbled out tiredly. “Wow, I’m sleepy.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Mmmkay. Bye Clarke.”

“Bye Lexa.”

Clarke stood by the bed for a minute and watched Lexa sleep peacefully. She still wasn’t quite sure what had happened over the last hour. All she really knew was Lexa had saved her and now they were sharing moments. Maybe the Bludger hit Lexa in the head after all. Or maybe this was always a side of Lexa she just hadn’t seen yet. Whichever it was, Clarke was looking forward to seeing more of this new Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment on if I should make this longer or just make a two shot!


End file.
